


presents

by misbehavin



Series: Titans tag [8]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content because Dick and Kory have 0 chill, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavin/pseuds/misbehavin
Summary: Kory surprises everyone with gifts.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Kory & the kids
Series: Titans tag [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207233
Comments: 20
Kudos: 118





	presents

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe this took me longer than I thought it would to finish. But it's here, finally!   
> Angela @ljconvensky on tumblr asked for soft Dick and Kory and, well, I hope this fits the bill in a way? If it doesn't, don't worry I'm gonna write some more dickkory-centric stuff, I promise.
> 
> Hope you like it!

The idea of the present came to mind a couple of days before Kory's spontaneous suggestion. 

He left a note, one that said he'd be home late, and she couldn't help but stare at his calligraphy for a bit, feel on the texture of the paper held between her fingertips and think of Dick's hands. 

She didn't think of herself as sentimental as she felt, especially from something so trivial. So she didn't keep the note, but that same day, she bought a fine liner and a brush pen and a lot of journals, and wrapped it up with newspaper and a big, ugly red bow. 

Then she went all out and bought stuff for everyone else too. 

* * *

It's _almost_ Christmas. A few days before the actual holiday, and they're having dinner. Now, along the table, the kids are being their usual loud selves, bickering about inconsequential things. Jason instigates every discussion and a moment before it's over he makes a snarky comment and Rachel tells him to shut up, which only makes him talk more. Gar says a lot of " _dude_!" and Conner asks a lot of questions. In the midst of it all, Kory looks at Dick and Dick looks at Kory. They may as well have an entire conversation using only their eyebrows, but it's fair to say Dick seems at least a little bit amused. He's more relaxed than Kory has ever seen him, and she gets it: she's at home, too.

What prompts her to suggest the gift giving right that second is partly his fault, then. They're a second away from a food fight disaster and he doesn't say anything, just sips his wine and gazes at her over the glass, as if they're alone in the world. She knows what it means, and it suddenly reminds her of everything else they're both not saying. She resists the urge to smile.

Her voice cuts through the pandemonium when she speaks in her most cheery voice, "Let's open up the presents!"

It breaks Dick out of his reverie, and he and the kids go still. Some of them gasp. 

"What presents?" Rachel and Rose ask simultaneously. 

"You got us presents? That's so cool!" Gar exclaims.

Conner grins and Jason laughs aloud. "That's a sick joke, man."

Kory snorts, standing up. "Not a joke."

She hid everything she bought in her room. She and Dick sleep on the same bed, in his room, but he was kind and insistent about her having a whole space to herself. It came in handy in situations like this, although she barely uses it. Nobody dares to even open her room's door, much less enter, not even Jason, who is very keen on snooping around, which means it's a perfect hiding place.

When she returns, everyone is waiting in the living room. The kids are spread out in the sofas and cushions and beside them Dick stands with his hands in his pockets. 

Once he spots her, he offers a helping hand and his lips curl in a shy smile. Kory smiles back at him, all teeth and no reservations. He takes some of the gifts from her arms in order to help, frowning at how unexpectedly heavier they are.

"Rachel," Kory says, turning her gaze. She hands over a black box, "Hope you like it."

It's hard to give gifts to Rachel because some things do seem really obvious, like black clothes and black make-up and black thick boots. Rachel opens up the box and gasps, because none of that is inside.

"Thank you, Kory," she says, taking everything out of the box: the sketch notebooks, pencils, pens, brushes, and a small black paint. 

Beside her, Gar is asking to see everything too, so Kory decides to gift him next.

"Gar, this is yours," she says. He looks at her, grinning wide as she hands him a bag. 

"Oh my god!" he yells, as soon as he looks inside the bag to find a collection of video-games. "Sorry, it's just that, oh my god. This is so cool, some of these are really rare! Like, collectors items! Oh my god, thank you so much, you're the best!"

Kory giggles. "You're welcome. Now, Conner, choosing what to give you was hard and I know you're still trying to figure out what you like, so I got a few toys for your dog and a little something else I hope you enjoy."

Very carefully, Conner unwraps the layers of foil to find a brand new digital camera and two different lens. After inspecting it all as gently as possible, he smiles up at Kory like he won a million bucks. "Thank you!"

The kids all hand each other's gifts to one another, like each other's stamp of approval would make every single thing even better. Gar explains to Conner how to work out the camera, Rachel is already drawing something as Jason goes through her stash of art supplies like a robber visiting a gallery.

Sat on Rachel's side, Rose is leaning on her elbows. When Kory shifts her gaze to her, she stops chewing her nails and stills, almost as if— Did she think Kory wouldn't have thought of her?

"Hope you like it." Kory takes Rose's gift from Dick's arms and hands it over. 

"It's kinda heavy," Rose says, quietly, pretending not to care too much. "Is it a dummy?"

Kory snorts. "Just open it. And be careful, don't hurt yourself."

"Why would I need to— _Oh_. It's knives," Rose's voice reaches high pitch for a second. "You gave me knives," her lips curl, appreciative, "That's dark, Kory."

"I could trade it for a teddy bear," Kory winks, "If you want."

Rose sighs, a tiny, actual smile blooming on her face. "I think I'll keep it. Thanks."

When it comes down to Jason, Kory expects a few things. First, that is unlikely that he doesn't have almost everything he wants. The thing is, she used to think of him as a spoiled brat but, more and more, that seems only partially true. Bruce must have his limits, and not even Jason can trespass them. Choosing a gift for him was maybe the hardest then; Kory didn't do cheap, but didn't want to overstep either. 

"Last but not least, I got something for you, Jason."

"Last?" Dick speaks up, finally, like Kory's words broke him out of his reverie. He'd been watching the kids and their new toys, the fondest of looks plastered on his face. Now he's frowning, "What about me? I don't get anything?"

"Guess she's not that into you, man," teases Jason.

"Your gift is in the bedroom," says Kory. "I'll show you later."

Gar fakes a full body shudder and Rachel mutters, "Ew. Gross."

"As I was saying," Kory continues, flipping her hair behind her shoulders, "It was hard to pick something for you but I think you're gonna use it a lot."

"What is it?" Jason asks, holding the box in his lap.

"A box of condoms," mocks Kory.

"Right, because I get laid a lot? Cool."

Rose laughs aloud and Gar groans,

"Why, God, why," while Rachel pinches the bridge of her nose and says, "I'm begging you to shut up."

Jason lifts the lid of his box and stares.

Another thing Kory expected was for him to curse, at the very least. Whether because of indignation or surprise or appreciation, it didn't matter. But he's stunned into silence. He blinks, rummages through the box's contents quickly, swallows hard and closes the lid. Then he's striding towards Kory and with open arms she's ready for the hug. She holds him just as tight as he's hugging her, resting her chin on top of his head mostly because that's funny.

"Thanks," Jason mutters quietly. He pulls back and clears his throat. Then he walks off, goes to the direction of his room in a sprint, gift under his arm.

Dick's wide eyed and the kids have their mouths agape.

"Did you— Did you just—"

"He's crying, isn't he? No idea what you possibly could have given him, but if it made him cry, I respect that."

"What did you give him?"

"Please don't say a motorbike."

"I second that," says Dick, frowning.

Kory laughs. "It's not a motorbike." She turns to Dick, wraps her arms around his waist, "Time for your gift, Grayson."

His lips press against hers briefly when she leans in. "Thanks. I love it, how did you know?"

Kory rolls her eyes, kisses him again.

"Ugh," the kids keep moaning. "Get a room."

When she drags him away, Kory knows, for sure, that Dick is definitely, one hundred percent, thinking she's gonna give him a sex toy. But that's a birthday gift, as he should've known by now.

As surprised as he is to find out what she got for him, it's not nearly surprised as _she_ is when he clears his throat and announces he got her a gift too.

"Oh," she grins as he helps her with her brand new bracelet. "You shouldn't have."

Dick shrugs. "You deserve someone doing something for you for a change."

"Yeah? 'Cause I've been a good girl this year?"

He pauses. Looks back and forth between her and the closed door. "You're impossible."

"Please," she huffs. In the fastest of movements, she pushes him down the mattress, her knees on either side of his waist. "The kids probably think I'm already in my second orgasm right now."

Dick's laughter is a refreshing, beautiful sound, but as another gift, Kory quickly puts his mouth to better use.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me because of Jason's gift. I did actually have something in mind, but decided it's better to keep the mystery. Feel free to theorize hahah <3


End file.
